The 7 Deadly Sins : Gluttony and Greed
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Rakus dan Serakah. Keduanya memiliki arti yang hampir sama sebenarnya. Dan karena hal itu juga Yixing membuat Yifan tidak berkutik. Padahal keduanya ada kemungkinan yang sama dalam hal saling tertarik atau mungkin cinta. / KrisLay Kray FanXing / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / Yaoi


**The 7 Deadly Sins : Gluttony and Greed**

**Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

…

**Part 1** The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust

**Part 2** The 7 Deadly Sins : Sloth

**Part 3** The 7 Deadly Sins : Envy

…

Gluttony, sebutan yang paling cocok untuk Yifan sebenarnya. Selain suka pilih-pilih makanan, Yifan juga rakus dan sedikit pelit untuk berbagi makanan. Makannya Yixing jadi kewalahan sendiri untuk meladeni keinginan Yifan. Tapi akhirnya Yixing pun jadi terbiasa membuatkan makan malam untuk Yifan.

"Sepertinya aku harus telfon atau kirim pesan dulu," keluh Yixing sambil menaruh tas gendongnya yang berat di atas sofa. Yixing cukup terkejut saat baru masuk ke apartemen Yifan. Namja berlesung pipi itu langsung di sambut dengan desahan seorang wanita dari kamar Yifan yang tidak ditutup. "Tidak ada ikan, aku harus belanja sepertinya." Keluh Yixing sambil mengambil dompernya yang berada di dalam tas. Padahal Yifan tadi siang sempat merengek untuk dibuatkan sup ikan.

Sebelum pergi Yixing sempat melirik kamar Yifan. Dan saat itu Yixing bisa melihat Yifan sedang begitu asiknya meremas payudara seorang wanita. Entah siapa wanita itu yang Yixing tahu wanita itu pasti sangat menikmatinya. Siapa yang bisa tahan untuk tidak mendesah dan mengerang dengan gila jika disetubuhi oleh Yifan.

"Aku minta satu batang ya.." bisik Yixing yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Yifan saat menemukan sekotak rokok yang ada diatas meja. Awalnya Yixing ingin membawa tasnya, tapi karena berat Yixing hanya membawa dompetnya dan pergi begitu saja. Oh! Yixing juga meminjam pematik milik Yifan tanpa bilang ke pemiliknya.

…

Yixing cukup terkejut saat kembali ke dalam apartemen Yifan. Sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah marun sudah tidak ada. Mungkin wanita itu sudah pulang. Dan saat itu Yixing langsung menemukan Yifan yang tengah menikmati sebatang rokok sambil menonton tv. Mungkin Yifan menyalakan rokok dengan kompor. Mungkin tidak seekstrim itu juga. Karena Yixing menemukan pemetik Yifan yang lain diatas meja.

"Malam aku buatkan sup ikan untukmu," ujar Yixing yang langsung berjalan ke dapur sebelum mengembalikan pematik milik Yifan.

Yifan hanya menganggukan kepalanya bertanda setuju. Tumben, Yifan tidak menganggunya jika sedang di dapur. Biasanya ada saja kelakuan Yifan untuk membuat Yixing berteriak marah. Dan malam ini begitu sangat sunyi. Tidak hanya di meja makan tapi juga saat Yixing membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring dan gelas yang sudah keduanya pakai.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Yifan saat menemukan Yixing mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Iya."

"Kok buru-buru, kita kan belum mengobrol," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing bingung sendiri. Sejak tadi mereka ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol tapi Yifannya hanya diam saja. "Besok kau ke studio?" tanya Yifan yang diberi jawaban gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Besok aku harus bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Yifan yang kentara sekali posesifnya.

"Kim Jongdae, penulis novel misteri," ucap Yixing sekenanya. "Kita akan menulis novel kolaborasi." Ucap Yixing sambil berjalan menuju pintu luar yang diikuti oleh Yifan. Biasanya Yifan memaksanya untuk menginap dan sekarang Yifan malah membiarkannya. "Selamat malam." Ucap Yixing sekenannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Xing!" seru Yifan tiba-tiba saat Yixing akan menutup pintu apartemen Yifan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi melihatnya?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Wanita—" ucap Yifan dengan nada menggantung. Yifan bingung sendiri menjelaskannya.

"Oh! Wanita tadi, aku lihat tapi kalian sedang sibuk," ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kita pacaran kan?" tanya Yifan lagi dan Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, keduanya pacaran karena 'mau bagaimana lagi'. "Benar-benar pacaran kan?"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yixing yang mulai pusing dengan pertanyaan Yifan yang berputar-putar.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "_I know this isn't love_," ucap Yifan lagi yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi mungkin bisa berkembang menjadi cinta."

Yixing tidak langsung merespon hanya diam dan menatap Yifan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan yang Yixing lakukan hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya Yifan mengatakan hal itu setelah bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Kecewa? Tentu saja Yixing kecewa. Yixing tidak semunafik itu. Tapi ya.. mau bagaimana lagi. Yixing jadi bingung sendiri untuk merespon.

"Aku serius Xing."

Yixing tahu Yifan serius. Hal ini.. yang membuat Yixing lumayan muak dengan novel romance. Sepertinya hanya novel-novel dan drama bergendre romance saja yang bisa mengambarkan betapa indahnya kesempurnaan sebuah cinta. Karena untuk seorang Yixing, cinta itu ya.. biasa saja..

"Dengar Fan," ucap Yixing pada akhirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. "Cinta itu memang tidak harus sempurna," ucap Yixing pelan namun dengan tatapan tajam. "Tapi yang namanya setia itu mutlak."

…

Selama bertahun-tahun Yixing juga sering bergonta ganti pasangan untuk menjalin asmara. Dan selama itu juga Yixing merasa cinta itu tidak harus sempurna. Dalam artian, ia mencinta kekasihnya tidak seratus persen mungkin pasangannya juga. Tapi yang pasti dalam sebuah hubungan itu jelas dibutuhkan kesetiaan. Karena hakikat cinta itu bukan merubah hanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kalian putus?" tanya Sehunl saat menemukan Yixing yang akhirnya datang ke studio.

"Tidak." Jawab Yixing dengan pelan. Jadian saja tidak apa lagi putus. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan jari telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah pada kakak kandungnya. Yixing bisa melihat Yifan tengah berdua-duaan dengan seorang wanita. "Oh! Kanae.."

"Iya.." jawab Sehun dengan pelan, Sehun bingung dengan reaksi Yixing yang biasa saja.

Yixing baru ingat, Kanae itu wanita yang ia temukan bersama Yifan di apartemen. Iya.. wanita yang sedang diremas payudaranya oleh Yifan saat sedang bercinta itu. Dan ternyata Kanae itu sejak dulu sudah bekerja sebagai make up artis di setiap proyek film yang Yifan dan Chanyeol garap.

Lagi, Sehun bingung dengan Yixing yang malah menghampiri Kyungsoo bukan Yifan. Meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang sudah janjian dengan Yixing untuk bertemu di studio film. Sebenarnya Sehun penasaran dan mumpung sedang break Sehun yang biasanya membantu Chanyeol jadi membuntuti Yixing yang sedang meyapa Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Cocok?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kim Jongdae orangnya seperti apa?"

"Tidak semisterius novelnya." Jawab Yixing simpel yang mebuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Sehun cukup heran sebenarnya melihat kedekatan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Mereka itu saingan tapi bisa jadi teman diskusi juga sebenarnya. Dan Yixing hobi mengajak Kyungsoo ke studio hanya untuk membantunya menilai dalam proses pembuatan film. Kan Kyungsoo sudah biasa dibanding Yixing, meksi Kyungsoo membuat film dalam gendre romance.

Sehun merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Serius. Karena saat Yixing sedang sebegitu asiknya berdiskusi dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba kakaknya datang. Lagi, dengan seenaknya menepuk bahu Yixing yang membuat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya. Setelahnya Yifan mengecup bibir Yixing yang juga menyambu kecupan ringan dari Yifan. Sehun sempat melirik Kanae, wanita itu sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak marah.

"Aku pikir kau belum datang," ucap Yifan sambil duduk di samping Yixing. Namja berlesung pipi itu cukup terkejut menemukan sifat Yifan yang sepertinya sudah kembali. "Datang-datang malah langsung menemui Kyungsoo." Ucap Yifan yang terdengar seperti pacara yang sedang cemburu.

"Aku pikir kau sedang sibuk tadi." Jawab Yixing dengan tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kabar novel kolaborasimu?"

"Baik-baik saja, tadi kami hanya berdiskusi untuk membuat plot," ujar Yixing sambil menyesuaikan posisi duduknya saat Yifan merangkul bahu Yixing. "Lalu kami berbagi sudut pandang, aku pelaku dan dia peran utama." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan langsung mengerti. Pasti tentang pembunuhan lagi.

…

Sepertinya tidak hanya Gluttony yang rakus, tapi Yifan juga menjelma menjadi Greed yang serakah. Manusia itu hidup berpasangan pria dan wanita. Dan sepertinya Yifan tidak puas hanya berpasangan dengan wanita. Makannya dia mencoba dengan pria. Setelah mencoba dengan pria ternyata Yifan masih belum puas..

"Ayolah~ kau sebenarnya biasa kan berhadapan dengan payudara dan vagina," ujar Yifan dengan sebegitu vulgarnya. Sampai-sampai membuat namja berlesung pipi itu kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kanae cantik kan? Tubuhnya juga bagus."

Yixing hanya mengangguk, pertanda setuju. Kanae itu gadis keturunan Jepang dan Prancis. Tentu saja memiliki kecantikan yang begitu unik. Yixing itu tetap saja seorang pria, jika melihat wanita yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi tanpa mengenakan apa pun di dalamnya. Jelas membuat Yixing tertarik untuk mengintip.

"Mau coba?" tanya Yifan yang juga mengenakan jubah mandi. Mungkin keduanya habis mandi bersama.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kanae yang tampak muak. Dan Yifan yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Sepertinya Kanae tidak mau." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan dan Kanae terkejut. "Aku bukan pria yang suka memaksakan kehendak."

Dan saat itu Yixing menemukan Kanae tersenyum padanya. Loh, jadi Kanae itu sebenarnya tertarik juga ya..

"Selain itu aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan macam ini." Ucap Yixing sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil tas gendong kesayangannya untuk keluar dari apartemen Yifan. Tapi Yifan sudah siap siaga dengan berdiri didepan pintu keluar. "Ayolah, threesome bukan gayaku."

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Kanae yang membuat Yixing menatap wanita itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Hanya tambah satu orang, apa bedanya?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" tanya Yifan yang menimpali perkataan Kanae. Yixing tahu Yifan jelas sedang memaksanya. Tapi Yixing tetap meraih gagang pintu meski tangannya ditahan oleh cengkraman Yifan. "Kenapa kau tidak mau, beri aku alasan."

"Fan, kemarin kau bilang, **mungkin** kau mulai menyukaiku kan?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yifan. "Aku masih bertahan diam disampingmu juga **mungkin** karena aku mulai menyukaimu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Yixing menangkup wajah Yifan dan menarik wajah Yifan untuk mendekat. Yixing hanya mengecup bibir Yifan dengan lembut, sama persisi dengan yang biasa Yifan lakukan padanya. Oh, tidak hanya kecupan ternyata, tapi juga sedikit lumatan dan jilatan kecil yang membuat Yifan selalu ketagihan untuk berperang lidah dengan Yixing.

Yixing sontak menghentikan ciumannya saat Yifan baru saja akan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yixing. Yifan tampak menggeram marah. Tapi Yixing hanya mengusap bibir Yifan dengan jari telunjuknya dengan pelan.

"Masih karena alasan **mungkin**," ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan kembali fokus pada perkataan Yixing. "Aku menerima dan berani untuk menikmati kecupan ringan yang kau berikan," ucap Yixing yang kini malah menatap Kanae yang tampak hanya diam saja. Mata Yixing kembali menatap Yifan dengan tenang. "Asal kau tahu saja, karena alasan **mungkin** itu juga, semenjak kita kepergok di ruang rapat sampai sekarang, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku izinkan untuk menyentuhku."

Yah, setelahnya Yixing keluar dari apartemen Yifan tanpa ditahan lagi oleh Yifan. Untuk urusan ranjang.. Ini merupakan pertamakalinya Yixing menolak ajakan Yifan..

…

The 7 Deadly Sins : Glutony and Greed/END

…

Untuk yang satu ini saya sengaja menyampurkan sifat rakus dan serakah menjadi satu cerita


End file.
